Today To Die
by INISIAL R
Summary: Waktu ini terus berjalan Meski perlahan tapi pasti Melenyapkan sebuah kisah Antara kau dan aku... Terima kasih kuucapkan kepadamu Yang telah merubah duniaku Walau akhirnya harus aku yang mengalah kepada-Nya Tapi aku takkan pernah menyesal mencintaimu... Perpisahan ini bukanlah sebuah akhir Namun, ini merupakan sebuah awal Awal untuk melepasku Awal untuk merelakanku Dan awal untuk m


_Waktu ini terus berjalan_  
_Meski perlahan tapi pasti_  
_Melenyapkan sebuah kisah_  
_Antara kau dan aku..._  
_Terima kasih kuucapkan kepadamu_  
_Yang telah merubah duniaku_  
_Walau akhirnya harus aku yang mengalah kepada-Nya_  
_Tapi aku takkan pernah menyesal mencintaimu..._  
_Perpisahan ini bukanlah sebuah akhir_  
_Namun, ini merupakan sebuah awal_  
_Awal untuk melepasku_  
_Awal untuk merelakanku_  
_Dan awal untuk mengenangku..._  
_Aku tak pernah menginginkan ini terjadi_  
_Rasanya waktu ini cepat sekali berputar_  
_Andaikan aku diberi waktu 1 hari lagi_  
_Aku pasti takkan menyia-nyiakannya..._

**~oOo~**

**TITLE : TODAY TO DIE**

**CAST : NAM WOOHYUN (N) KIM SUNGGYU (****.****Y) **

**GENRE : SAD**

**RATED : T**

**WARNING : FF INI TERINSPIRASI DARI KISAH KARAMNYA KAPAL DI KOREA SELATAN , SAMPAI SAAT INI YANG MASIH BELUM DITEMUKANNYA RATUSAN PENUMPANG KAPAL YANG HILANG. SELAIN ITU JUGA BERKAT SALAH SATU FF KYUMIN KARYA AUTHOR 'JIYOOHANIGASU' YANG MEMBUAT CERITA MENGENAI SOSOK KETUA KELAS JUNG CHAWOONG YANG RELA MENGORBANKAN DIRINYA UNTUK MENYELAMATKAN TEMAN-TEMANNYA HANYA KARENA IA ADALAH SANG KETUA KELAS. SAYA TERHARU JUGA BANGGA, DIA MASIH MUDA BAHKAN LEBIH MUDA DARI SAYA DAN MUNGKIN DARI KITA SEMUA TAPI KETEGARAN DAN SIKAPNYA SEOLAH MENCERMINKAN BAHWA DIALAH YANG PALING BERTANGGUNG JAWAB ATAS KESELAMATAN TEMAN-TEMANNYA. JUGA TERINSPRASI DARI PETUGAS KAPAL YANG MENYELEMATKAN SEORANG ANAK KECIL HINGGA HARUS MENGORBANKAN NYAWANYA DEMI KESELEMATAN ANAK TERSEBUT. SEMOGA READER MERASAKAN FEEL FF INI YA, MESKI INI MASIH BANYAK KEKURANGAN #PRAYFORSOUTHKOREA**

**~oOo~**

Pagi itu, pagi-pagi sekali seorang wanita sudah bangun dari tidurnya. Seperti biasa ia akan menyiapkan sarapan untuknya dan suaminya. Bahkan ia rela mengorbankan 2 jam waktu tidurnya ia gunakan untuk menyiapkan beberapa makanan pengganjal perut bagi suaminya.

Ia memotong beberapa sayuran dan rempah, tangannya gesit mengolah bahan-bahan masakan itu sebelum satu tangan kekar memeluknya dari belakang.

"**Ugh, kau mengagetkanku Hyun"** ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan mendapati wajah tampan suaminya yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya. Dimatikannya kompor gas itu setelah tubuhnya digeser oleh namjanya kini.

"**Apa yang kau lakukan pagi****-pagi seperti ini sayang? Bahkan ini masih jam 4 pagi"**

Woohyun, atau nam woohyun suami wanita bernama sunggyu segera memprotes kegiatan rutin sang istri. Sunggyu merapihkan rambut suaminya sebelum ia mengecup bibir tebal milik woohyun dengan singkat.

"**Aku sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk kita sayang, apa aku mengganggu tidurmu?" **mereka terlihat mesra. Tentu karena mereka baru saja melangsungkan pernikahan 2 bulan yang lalu. tepat saat suaminya berulang tahun.

Woohyun tak menjawab dan hanya menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher sunggyu.

"**Apa kau sakit hyun?"** tanya sunggyu lagi yang terdengar cemas seraya menempelkan tangannya ke leher woohyun.

"**Aku tidak sakit, entah kenapa aku sangat merindukanmu"** gumam namja itu berterus terang.

"**Kau mimpi buruk lagi?"** woohyun cepat menggeleng.

"**Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku benar-benar merindukanmu" **ujar woohyun lagi sunggyu hanya tersenyum.

"**Kau selalu mengucapkan hal yang sama, lalu apa yang harus aku kagetkan****, hmm?"** woohyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya ke tubuh sunggyu. sementara sunggyu segera mengelus punggung suaminya agar lebih tenang.

"**Aku serius, Aku..."** woohyun merasakan sesak didadanya meski ia tak tahu apa penyebabnya. Rasanya ia sangat tidak rela sunggyu nya akan pergi barang sejengkal dari penglihatannya sekalipun.

"**Kau?"** tanya sunggyu agar woohyun melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"**Bisakah kau tak bertugas hari ini? maksudku, perasaanku tidak enak. Jadi bisakah-..."** belum sempat woohyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya sunggyu sudah lebih dulu memotongnya.

"**Hey, kita sudah menyepakat****i ini sejak awal bukan? Apa kau lupa Hmm?"** woohyun memandang sunggyu dengan lirih. Ia tak tahu tapi ada yang aneh dalam dirinya seperti sangat merindukan istrinya itu dan ia sangat ingin berlama-lama dengan istrinya meski ia tahu sunggyu tak akan mau untuk meninggalkan tugasnya.

Demi bersama dengan sunggyu, woohyun rela memendam semua perasaan anehnya dan mencari cara lain agar sunggyu tidak jadi pergi bertugas.

"**Kau kan sebentar lagi ulang tahun, dan jika kau pergi maka kita tidak bisa merayakan ulang tahu****nmu bersama-sama"** ujar woohyun, namun sunggyu hanya mendesah dan melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"**Kita bisa merayakannya setelah aku pulang, lagipula aku pulang bertepatan saat ulang tahunku"** woohyun tidak menjawab dan menatap sunggyu dengan sendu.

Disisi lain ia sangat mengecam kepergian sunggyu namun di sisi lain ia juga tak tega memaksa sunggyu untuk membolos dari tugasnya.

"**Kau benar, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja dan kita bisa merayakannya setelah kau pulang"** woohyun tersenyum seraya mengelus surai istrinya dengan sayang.

**~oOo~**

Selesai sarapan woohyun segera mandi, setelah sebelumnya sunggyu sudah menyiapkan baju kantor baginya dan mengurus dirinya sendiri untuk berangkat kerja.

CEKLEK

Woohyun menampakkan dirinya dari balik pintu kamar mandi menggunakan jubah mandi putihnya. Sunggyu menyunggingkan senyumnya, ia berjalan beberapa langkah kedepan demi menggapai tubuh suaminya. Ia pasti akan sangat merindukan bau Mint ini untuk beberapa hari kedepan, bau mint khas suaminya yang sangat ia cintai selama 3 tahun ini.

"**Kau kenapa?"** ujar woohyun yang merasa aneh dengan kelakuan sunggyu. tak biasanya sunggyu mau memeluknya seusai mandi. Biasanya wanita itu akan menyuruhnya untuk langsung berpakaian.

"**Diam****lah, biarkan seperti ini dulu"** woohyun hanya diam dan membiarkan sunggyu memeluknya sedemikian erat, ia ingin protes karena terlalu sesak namun ia urungkan saat mendapati tingkah tak biasa dari istrinya.

"**Kau yakin tidak apa-apa Gyu?"** sunggyu hanya menggeleng seolah enggan untuk melepaskan tautan tubuh mereka. Woohyun mendesah lalu mengusap rambut hitam istrinya dengan pelan.

"**Aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu"**

"**Aku sudah bilang bukan? Lebih baik kau tidak usah berangkat"** ujar woohyun dengan menekankan setiap kata-katanya, sunggyu cepat menggeleng didepan dadanya.

"**Ani. Meski aku ingin,tetapi para penumpang ****jauh lebih membutuhkanku disana Hyun"**

"**Apa salahnya? Disana masih ada banyak orang petugas selain dirimu yang harus berjaga"**

"**Memang, Tapi Jumlah satu orang akan sangat berarti bagi Ribuan nyawa hyun" **woohyun membaung nafasnya lalu membiarkan posisi mereka seperti semula.

"**Baiklah****, aku mengerti****"** woohyun berujar dengan lirih.

**~oOo~**

Woohyun mengantarkan sunggyu ke pelabuhan tempatnya bekerja selama ini. ditempat ini pulalah mereka bisa bertemu dan berkenalan. Waktu itu woohyun harus ke jeju untuk melakukan meeting disana dan sunggyu yang bertugas sebagai pihak kapal harus berkeliling kapal waktu itu dan tanpa sengaja melihat woohyun yang tengah mabuk laut. Ia membantu woohyun agar tak terlalu merasakan mual dan pusing, dan beruntungnya bagi woohyun selama 3 jam perjalanannya menyebrang dari seoul ke jeju ia selalu ditemani oleh sunggyu.

Setelah lama ia baru tahu jika ia menyukai sunggyu dan mengatakan jika ia ingin sunggyu menjadi kekasihnya. Awalnya sunggyu menolak, karena ia tak mengenal woohyun dan juga ia tidak pernah terpikirkan untuk mempunyai seorang kekasih meski usianya sudah menginjak 25 tahun.

Woohyun tersenyum mengingat memori indahnya dengan sunggyu waktu pertama kali. Mabuk laut yang menguntungkan baginya.

"**Sepertinya aku harus segera naik" **woohyun menolehkan kepalanya ke sisi kanan. Ia menemukan sunggyu yang tengah mencoba membawa barang-barangnya.

"**Biar aku saja, aku akan mengantarmu sampai diatas kapal"** kata woohyun langsung menyeret koper sunggyu dan pemiliknya naik keatas kapal.

Setelah sampai diatas kapal, woohyun tak langsung turun. Dirinya masih ingin bersama sunggyu meski tanda peringatan keberangkatan kapal sudah terdengar.

Sunggyu sedikit cemas menghadapi sikap woohyun, ia sudah memperingatkan woohyun untuk turun namun pria itu tetap menolak.

"**Hyun mengertilah, kita akan segera bertemu lagi beberapa hari kedepan****"** sunggyu mencoba membujuk woohyun agar mau turun dari kapal. Bahkan sedari tadi woohyun terus saja menempel pada sunggyu meski orang di sekelilingnya terus saja menjadikan mereka tontonan yang menarik. Namun woohyun seakan tak ambil pusing dengan itu, biar saja semua orang tahu jika dirinya memang tidak bisa jauh dari sunggyu.

Dengan berat hati woohyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap sunggyu lekat.

"**Berjanjilah untuk segera pulang jika tugasmu sudah selesai"**sunggyu mengangguk seraya tersenyum.

"**Aku berjanji akan pulang untukmu, aku berjanji..." **sebelum dirinya harus benar-benar pergi, woohyun menyempatkan untuk mencium bibir sunggyu sebentar. Waktunya tak lama, beberapa menit lagi maka kapal akan segera berlayar.

"**Baiklah aku akan turun, jaga dir****imu baik-baik"** pesan woohyun sebelum ia meninggalkan sunggyu yang berada di atas kapal.

Mungkin bagi woohyun, ini bukanlah kali pertama sunggyu mendapatkan tugas untuk mendampingi kapal berlayar. Tetapi dirinya tak bisa benar-benar mengendalikan perasaannya yang membuncah memikirkan sunggyu.

Ia sangat mengkhawatirkan sunggyu. wanita itu, meski berkata ia harus berangkat tetapi matanya mengatakan ketidak relaan hingga woohyun harus mengartikan tatapan membingungkan dari istrinya beberapa waktu sebelum ini.

**~oOo~**

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi, semua penumpang sedang menikmati sarapannya didalam kapal. Ada sebagian dari mereka yang sengaja melewatkan sarapan mewah didalam kapal demi melihat deburan ombak yang terpecah akibat berlayarnya kapal yang mereka tempati.

Sunggyu sendiri mendapatkan tugas untuk berjaga di bagian Dek D. Dek yang sangat dekat dengan mesin kapal/Dek paling dasar.

Sambil berdiri sunggyu melihat seorang anak kecil yang berlari kesana kemari, ia tersenyum sebentar sebelum beralih mengusap perutnya sendiri.

Didalam sana, ada calon anaknya yang sangat bergantung padanya. Yeah, sunggyu sedang mengandung usia kandungannya baru terhitung 4 minggu dan dia belum mengatakan kabar membahagiakan ini kepada suaminya. Ia berencana untuk mengatakannya setelah ia selesai bertugas atau itu artinya saat ia berulang tahun nanti. Biar saja meski ia yang berulang tahun, tetapi ia pikir ia perlu menyiapkan kejutan besar untuk suaminya dalam hal ini.

"**Jika kau peremp****uan pasti kau akan secantik gadis itu Anakku. akhirnya Eomma bisa memilikimu****"** gumamnya seorang diri seraya terus mengelus perutnya.

Beberapa menit tidak terjadi perubahan suasana hingga bunyi ledakan terdengar dari dasar kapal.

DUAAARRRR!

Bunyi kencang disertai goncangan kecil membuat kapal layar itu sedikit bergetar. Beberapa penumpang menjadi panik, sunggyu sempat limbung karena dirinya yang sejak tadi berdiri tanpa berpegangan pada sisi kapal.

"**Ya Tuhan!"** Ia melihat ada beberapa petugas kapal yang berlarian kesana kemari tak terkecuali dibagian dek nya.

"**Ada apa donghae-ssi?"** tanyanya pada salah satu petugas kapal yang melewatinya. Dari raut wajah pria itu terlihat cemas dan kalut.

"**Informasikan pada penumpang di dek mu untuk menggunakan jaket pelampung yang tersedia. Cepatlah! Ini darur****at. Kapal menabrak gunung es dan aku rasa ini sangat gawat" **sunggyu mengangguk dan masuk kedalam dek nya untuk meninformasikan agar para penumpang segera menggunakan jaket pelampung yang ada disana.

"**Semuanya Mohon untuk tetap di posisinya dan jangan mel****akukan apapun sampai ada interuksi selanjutnya"** ujar sunggyu mencoba tenang meski hatinya juga sama cemasnya dengan penumpang yang lain.

Ia meremas jaket pelampung yang kenakan, matanya berkaca-kaca.

Jadi inikah arti dari sifat aneh woohyun padanya pagi ini? apakah ini akhir dari kehidupannya.

Saking takutnya sunggyu menjadi memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak. Seketika ia teringat woohyun dan segera mengambil ponselnya.

Tuuut!

"**Yeobboseo?"**

"**Kau sedang apa?"**

"**Dalam perjalanan ke kantor, ada apa sayang?"** sunggyu tersenyum sebentar sambil terus berpegangan ke sisi kapal. Tubuhnya sudah terombang-ambing terbawa kapal yang terus miring.

"**Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya ingin mengatakan Jika aku ****sangat mencintaimu"**

"**Kau ini bicara apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu disana?"** suara decitan ban terdengar jelas dari sebrang sana. Sunggyu tahu woohyun menghentikan laju mobilnya dengan tiba-tiba dan membuatnya tersenyum mendapati kekhawatiran pada suaminya akan dirinya. Sunggyu menggeleng dengan senyumannya. Pipinya sudah basah karena air matanya. Ia menahan isakannya agar tak terdengar oleh woohyun.

"**Tidak, semuanya terkendali"**

"**Apa yang ingin kau katakan sebenarnya? Kau menangis sayang?"**

"**Hyun, aku hamil"**akhirnya.

Tak apa, tak usah menunggu sampai ulang tahunnya datang. Sunggyu ingin cepat-cepat memberitahukannya pada woohyun agar suaminya itu tahu dari dirinya sendiri. Tak apa, ia takut jikalau ia tak akan bisa memberitahukannya sendiri. Ia merasa jika waktunya tak akan sepanjang itu meski untuk menunggu hari ulang tahunnya tanggal 28 mendatang.

"**Benarkah?" **

"**Tapi aku rasa, aku akan membawanya jauh darimu untuk sementara waktu ini"**

"**Tentu saja karena kau akan di jeju-do sayang. Tak apa, Asalkan kau pulang saat ulang tahunmu nanti aku akan terus menunggumu dengan berdoa setiap harinya" **

_Bukan, aku tak akan membawanya sampai ke jeju-do hyun. Tak akan sampai dimanapun kedaratan sekalipun. Aku takut, sangat takut melewati ini sendiri hyun._

Setetes air itu kembali membasahi pipi sunggyu. begitu sesak dan rasa tak percaya bahwa inilah saat terakhir dirinya masih bisa mendengarkan suara suaminya.

"**Halo?"**sapa woohyun disebrang sana kembali menyadarkan sunggyu. ia segera menghapus sisa-sisa air matanya.

"**Hyun, sepertinya**** aku harus mengakhiri panggilanku. Aku berjanji akan menemuimu setelah tugasku selesai" **

_Meski itu di mimpi sekalipun, aku berjanji. Aku berjanji akan menemui mu bersama anak kita, sayang._

"**baiklah, aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu" **

PIP!

Tak lama sunggyu mengakhiri panggilan terakhirnya untuk suaminya setelah ucapan cinta dari woohyun.

"**Sunggyu-ssi! Cepat bawa para penumpang untuk naik ke Dek A! Ini gawat! Kapal akan segera terbalik! Bawa mereka ke atas untuk menyelematkan diri!"** Ujar donghae yang menginteruksikan sunggyu dan penumpang-penumpangnya. Sunggyu tanpa buang waktu segera masuk kedalam dek dan memberitahukan kepada semuanya agar mengikutinya ke Dek A.

"**Semuanya! Kita akan ke Dek A! Pastikan anak-anak dan para orang tua bersama kal****ian!"** teriak sunggyu dan menginteruksikan semua penumpangnya untuk segera menaiki tangga menuju Dek teratas.

"**Cepat! Cepat!... Awas nyonya kepala bayimu!"**

Saat sunggyu membantu seorang wanita yang akan segera menaiki tangga menuju Dek teratas matanya tak sengaja menemukan seorang gadis kecil yang tadi ia lihat menangis didalam Dek nya.

Dengan tertatih-tatih dan terus berpegangan pada sisi kapal sunggyu menghampiri gadis itu.

"**Kau kenapa masih disini eum? Dimana Bumonimmu sayang?"** ujarnya dengan suara halus agar gadis kecil yang menangis didepannya merasa nyaman dan aman mendengar suaranya. Sunggyu mengelus surai legam milik gadis kecil didepannya. Dapat ia lihat sisa-sisan air mata yang menganak sungai di pipi gembilnya.

"**Eomma- hiks hiks... hiks- Eomma!" **

GREP!

Sunggyu membulatkan matanya saat ia mendapatkan pelukan tiba-tiba dari gadis didepannya. Ia tak salah dengar kan? Gadis ini memanggilnya eomma? Sesaat ia merasa jika anak didepannya ini adalah anak dalam kandungannya.

Dengan mencoba bertahan agar tak menangis, ia tersenyum sebentar sebelum memakaikan pelampung yang ia kenakan untuk membungkus anak tersebut.

"**Tapi eomma tak memakai pelampung, apa eomma tak apa?"** tanya anak berusia 6 tahunan kepadanya. Sunggyu menggeleng.

"**Tak apa, jika kau selamat maka ****eomma juga akan selamat sayang" **setelah memastikan bahwa jaket itu sudah terpasang sempurna pada tubuh mungil itu, sunggyu segera menggendongnya dan berusaha untuk mencapai tangga yang akan menghubungkan mereka dengan dek-dek yang lain.

"**Oh Tidak! Tanggany****a!" **dengan cemas sunggyu mempercepat larinya. Ia masih mendekap gadis mungil dalam gendongannya.

_Tidak, Kumohon Tuhan _selamatkan_ gadis ini, Kumohon_

"**Sayang, eomma akan membantumu naik ke atas kapal. Dan berjanjilah untuk segera menemukan bumonimmu, arraseo?" **meski tak mengerti gadis itu mencoba mengangguk sepatah.

Sunggyu langsung menurunkan gendongannya dan berjuang untuk membantu gadis ini untuk menaiki tangga yang sudah miring ke kiri.

"**Berusahalah menapaki anak tangga itu sayang!"** sunggyu setengah berteriak karena ia sudah tak kuat lagi untuk menahan badan yang ia angkat dengan kedua tangannya itu. kemiringan ka[al terus bertambah dan ia yakin dirinya tak akan bisa membawa tubuhnya untuk naik keatas Dek. Ia pasrah namun ia harus menyelesaikan tugas terakhirnya. Tugas untuk menyelamatkan satu nyawa dalam tangannya.

**~oOo~**

"_Memang, Tapi Jumlah satu orang akan sangat berarti bagi Ribuan nyawa hyun"_

"**itu memang benar sayang, jika tidak ada aku maka satu nyawa akan melayang karenaku."**

"_Be__rjanjilah untuk segera pulang jika tugasmu sudah selesai" _

"**aku berjanji pulang sayang, tetapi bukan pulang untukmu."**

"_Aku berjanji akan pulang untukmu, aku berjanji..." _

"**Aku memang berjanji pulang, dan aku benar-benar pulang menemui-Nya"**

"_Tak apa, Asalka__n kau pulang saat ulang tahunmu nanti aku akan terus menunggumu dengan berdoa setiap harinya" _

"**Jangan terus menunggu kedatanganku sayang, berdoalah tapi jangan tunggu aku"**

DUARRRRRR!

"**Eomma!"**

**~oOo~**

_bunga-bunga akan layu,_  
_esok pagi_  
_dunia akan pulih kembali_  
_setelah hujan dan air mata_  
_tidak lagi punya perbekalan_

_lama kenangan manis_  
_kuukir dalam ingatan-ingatanku,_  
_di akhir episode_  
_ada waktu senggang_  
_yang meniadakan kebersamaan_

_lusa kerinduan akan setia_  
_menemani setiap kenangan_  
_dan kenangan akan pulih_  
_pada waktu_  
_yang sudah digariskan_

_dalam ketiadaanmu_  
_dalam keadaanku_  
_menjadi sebuah hal_  
_yang tidak akan luput_  
_dari ingatan_

_pergilah dengan senyuman_  
_karena itu kehendak-Nya_  
_pergilah_  
_sampai aku menemuimu_  
_pada adegan kematian berikutnya,_

"**Kau**** bilang kau akan pulang setelah tugasmu selesai. Pulang kemana yang kau maksud?"**

"**Kau mengatakan jika kau akan membawa anak kita untuk sementara waktu ini. kau membawanya bersamamu? Dimana? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Apa kalian baik-baik saja disana tanpaku?****"**

"**Katakan. Katakan dimana aku bisa menemukan kalian."**

"**sudah 2 tahun"**

"**pasti anak kita sudah besar"**

"**aku lupa memberinya nama, apa kau memberinya nama yang indah?"**

"**lalu siapa namanya?"**

"**pasti dia sangat tampan jika namja"**

"**atau dia yeoja?"**

"**Jika kau berjanji akan menemuiku setelah tugasmu selesai apakah yang kau maksud adalah terus datang kedalam mimpiku sayang?" **

"**Aku merindukanmu..."**

"**Tunggulah aku ditempatmu"**

**END**


End file.
